


Victoria's Salon of Sin

by ImprobableIntellect, sharkie



Series: Amelia and Victoria’s London [1]
Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Soul Extraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImprobableIntellect/pseuds/ImprobableIntellect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkie/pseuds/sharkie
Summary: Come see the most peculiar of soul extraction, a 'seduction'.





	Victoria's Salon of Sin

**Author's Note:**

> Victoria belongs to ImprobableIntellect
> 
> This was mainly written by ImprobableIntellect and heavily edited and improved by sharkie.

It was a small group of guests, but their excitement was palpable enough to enliven the whole townhouse. They made their way into the sunken amphitheatre-style room while chattering about the upcoming ‘seduction’. Taking their seats, they eagerly watched their host: Victoria, a gold-eyed blonde woman who towered above them even without the stage, gloveless and clad in a white fur coat. Currently, she was stalking around an opulent brass and red velvet couch. 

In came Maxwell, a viric-eyed clay hound the size of a small horse. He escorted a timid woman who looked like she was in danger of being swallowed by her oversized coat. The hound nudged her to go past the rope cordon and onto the stage.

Victoria wordlessly motioned for the woman to remove her coat. It dropped to the floor, revealing her nightgown underneath. This elicited a scandalized ‘oh’ from the crowd, as they could clearly see her bare ankles and collarbone. Victoria merely laughed and discarded her own coat - she was significantly less covered, in one of her signature sleeveless mini dresses. 

“Good girl, you followed my instructions,” Victoria purred, as she guided the woman towards the sofa. “So, slow or fast?”

The woman squeaked out a response of ‘fast’. A grin spread across Victoria’s face, drawing all eyes to her violant-painted lips. The crowd erupted into cheers. They were quickly silenced by Maxwell’s borking. 

Victoria shoved the woman onto the couch and immediately mounted her lap, exhalations blowing up her neck. 

“Is this what you wanted?” she breathed right into her ear. 

The woman whimpered. Victoria nipped at her earlobe, letting too-hot breath linger and tinge skin a slight red. Then she kissed the junction between her ear and neck, scraping fangs against the woman’s flushing flesh. Kisses seared a trail of violant lipstick from her neck to her collarbone. She grabbed the nightgown and lowered the neckline: enough to expose the woman’s breasts. Following a pause to admire them, Victoria continued to lavish burning kisses from her collarbone to a nipple now rigidly standing to attention. 

“Oh, that’s just what I like to see,” Victoria mouthed into her heaving, flushed bosom.

The crowd fell deathly silent as Victoria placed a sizzling, moist kiss on each nipple before pulling one into her mouth and gently biting. Scalding exhalations teased the bud while the other was slowly, ever so slowly, rolled between her fingertips, occasionally tweaked with blunted nails. The woman could barely keep up, if her rapid, shallow breaths and beet-red skin were any indicators. 

“Now now, we can’t get to the fun part juuust yet,” Victoria told the room. “I’m still fully dressed!” 

The crowd murmured in agreement. 

Victoria stood and turned her back to the woman. “Be a dear and unzip me.” 

The woman groaned from the loss of the warm body covering her own, but she assented, and unsteadily reached up to pull the zipper. With a single shrug of Victoria’s shoulders, the black mini dress landed on the floor. Audible gasps filled the room as the crowd took in her undergarments. She never wore a corset. Instead, an open-cupped bra held her modest breasts; they were impossible to ignore, seeming to sparkle as brass nipple piercings reflected candlelight. Her exposed stomach revealed another prominent piercing in her navel. Further down her body, a garter was in place, but her pussy was only covered by a scrap of cloth held up by a piece of string - an opening showed off her succulent cunt. If that alone failed to capture attention, then the glittering piercing around her clit guaranteed it. Finally, her ensemble was topped off with sleek black stockings attached to the garter belt. 

The usual spirifer’s fork was tucked between her skin and a string of her thong. She left it in place for now as she settled back in the woman’s lap. 

“That’s better, now, isn’t it?” Victoria whispered.

The woman mustered a single nod as Victoria leaned in close. Pierced nipples skimmed up and down her body until they were halted by her erect, violant lipstick-stained nipples; Victoria circled them with hers, the spiked ends of her piercings drawing a pleasantly pained moan. She practically crawled up the woman's body until her breasts were level with her face.

“You know what you should do,” she commanded. 

The woman suckled the nipple resting on her lips. The deviless’ skin and the Nevercold Brass piercing nearly scalded her mouth - she gasped at the sudden heat, and that cooler exhalation caused Victoria to shiver in turn. Groaning softly, the woman steeled herself before taking the nipple back into her mouth, rolling her tongue and twirling the piercing. Victoria twisted a hand into the woman’s hair while her free hand trailed down her own stomach, grazing the crooked-cross piercing at her navel and dipping to circle the piercing around her clit.

“And the other one,” Victoria reminded the woman, breathily.

The woman released her with a wet pop and moved to encircle the other nipple with her lips. As she began to repeat her previous motions, Victoria started to pinch and knead her clit. Her breaths quickened as her fingers did. Within seconds, Victoria cried out and slipped two long fingers into herself, coating them in her honey. As her orgasm abated, she yanked the woman’s hair to dislodge her from her breast, and tilted her head back so she could lift sopping fingers to her mouth. Violant polish shone through her essence.

“Clean them for me,” Victoria demanded. 

The woman quickly latched onto the digits and sucked in earnest; a loud moan escaped her at the taste of Victoria, semi-spiced and almost cloyingly sweet, similar to a human woman’s spending yet implacably different. Victoria released her hold on her hair and settled back on her lap. Cannier audience members would notice her removing the spirifer’s fork from the waistband of her thong. 

Victoria’s cleaned fingers slipped free. “Now that I’ve had my turn, you can finally have your release, sweetling.” 

The woman whimpered as Victoria kissed down her neck and chest once more, purposefully avoiding her breasts as she gently dragged the prongs along her arms. 

“Do you consent?” Victoria asked, loudly.

The fork drifted near the woman’s wrist. She nodded, dazed. 

“Use your words, girl.”

She stammered out a ‘yes’. Pleased at the audible combination of lust and anxiety, Victoria hiked up the woman’s nightgown and moved her face closer to hers. Breath intermingled between lips centimeters apart. 

“Good girl,” Victoria husked into her mouth. 

A hand found its way to the woman’s pubic mound, teasing her glistening folds. The fork pressed lightly into her wrist. Right as it pierced flesh, two fingers slid into her pussy. 

Victoria’s eyes flashed a brighter gold. “The contract is sealed.” And she confirmed it with a kiss.

It was a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. The woman moaned in pain and pleasure. Victoria easily established her dominance, quickly overpowering the timid woman’s tongue and ravishing her mouth. She lifted the fork from the woman’s wrist so she could strike at the perfect moment - ‘la petite mort’ - for the extraction. Two fingers curled upwards inside the woman, seeking the perfect spot with practiced ease. A mere moment later, she was arching into Victoria’s touch, nearing her breaking point. The deviless broke the kiss and stared at the woman coming undone beneath her. 

“Look at me, sweetling,” she cooed. 

The woman’s glazed eyes made contact.

“Good girl,” purred Victoria, “focus on me or my lips if it pleases you.”

The woman couldn’t do anything but moan as climax approached. Victoria just stared at her face, expectantly, waiting for the beautiful agony to cross her visage. When it did, she dipped down, pecked her lips, and withdrew just as far as necessary to position the fork between their lips. Twirling it drew a small green wisp from the woman’s mouth: a soul. As it emerged, the woman gasped out the peak of her climax, her heated breath mixing with Victoria’s and the soul.

While the woman was distracted by wet fingers creeping up her stomach, Victoria lifted her head to sweep her viric-dyed streak of hair over her eyes. Instantly, the woman fell asleep. 

Victoria rose from her lap and sauntered over to a table, where she deposited the soul into a bottle, corked it, and dropped the fork as well. 

“It looks like I tuckered the poor girl out,” she observed, grinning. She retrieved her fur coat and put it on; her dress remained in a heap at the woman’s feet. “Well, then! Let’s adjourn to the parlor for some refreshments. Later, perhaps we can see if someone else is interested in a ‘seduction.” 

Victoria lifted the red velvet cordon holding back the onlookers and led them into the next room. Maxwell stayed back to ensure nothing happened to the patron. As the guests filtered into the parlor, they were abuzz with discussion of the latest ‘seduction’ and if they would be lucky enough to witness a second show that night.


End file.
